


Mi ángel.

by blackismyreligion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackismyreligion/pseuds/blackismyreligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia sobre mi ángel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi ángel.

"Mi madre una vez me dijo que los ángeles vienen del cielo, y que cuando pasan cierto tiempo en la tierra tiene que volver a él. Cuando tenía seis años me contó que unos de esos ángeles se había metido a su barriga, y que en nueve mese saldrá a pisar la tierra, peor tenía que arreglar un papeleo allí adentro. 

Ella me decía que su cielo, y que como tal tenía que cuidar al ángel que venía a nosotros. Yo no lo conocía y ya lo quería, y mi madre me decía que era precioso que mis ojos encerraban miles de estrellas, pero los del ángel contenían ido el amor del mundo. Y me dijo que nos adoraba a los dos.

Lo que no me quiso contar era que había ángeles malos que se encargaban de generar sufrimiento en la tierra, algo que los demás conocen cómo demonios. Y un demonio no quería que el ángel entrara a su casa.

Un día llegue del cole y mi madre no estaba. Vi una sombra de una figura con dos cuernos y una cola acabada en punta, pero cuando mire era solo mi padre.

Me dijo que ese ángel que tanto queríamos mi mamá y yo ya no quería venir a la tierra, y él lo había enviado al cielo.

Mi padre sonreía, pero yo nos vía por qué lo hacía. No sabía por qué lo había mandado al cielo, ni entendí su felicidad con la huida de nuestro ángel. Entonces, mi madre volvió a casa.

Me alejo de mi padre, que sonreía feliz, mientras ella tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar.

Me dijo que le ángel había tenido que irse, y que no iba a poder volver. Me contó que había hablado con él y le había dicho que me diera muchos beses, y que todos los días tenía que pensar en el, y hacer mi vida como si él estuviera conmigo.

Por eso soy un cielo, porque el ángel vive en mi."


End file.
